1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power meter communication system, method and computer-readable storage medium with a computer program to execute thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digital power meter communication system, method and computer-readable storage medium with a computer program to execute thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A power meter is a device that measures the amount of electrical energy consumed by a residence, business, or an electrically powered device. As time goes by, mechanical power meters are replaced with digital power meters gradually. Users can obtain energy consumption information at any time if digital power meters are utilized for energy consumption measurement, whereas users can obtain energy consumption information only at the time they receive power fee if mechanical power meters are utilized for energy consumption measurement. Besides, power providers can adjust strategies for providing power according to energy consumption information measured by digital power meters.
Digital power meters manufactured by different companies utilize different data formats, different communication protocols or different communication devices. Therefore, digital power meters manufactured by different companies can't be communicated utilizing one platform. However, power providers (such as Taiwan Power Company) have a need to utilize digital power meters manufactured by different companies to be communicated with a single platform.